the_golden_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Back stories (Creeperman21's RP character's Back stories)
Creeperman21's RP characters have stories they either don't want to talk about or do not feel the need to share. They are archived here. Barry "Creeper" Tobert Barry was born in the suburbs of New Jersey as a Russian immigrant, where he lived a somewhat happy and caring life. He was popular in school, and, at age 18, dropped out of high school because "It sucked there." Needless to say, when he was out in the cold, harsh world of the city, he had nowhere to go. He decided to become an underground bounty hunter, using his ability to... Let's just say kill sh** to his advantage, and for a profit. He met Apoteryx near the bounty board, trying to find human targets. He went on a long, and amazing journey, finding out about Seraph Crystals, Loot, Vaults, and Mazes. He had it all, but then, his master, Apoteryx, had consumed the Grand Star, and become a god. Barry, due to his stealth, had named himself "Creeper", and his nickname lives on to this day. Creeper had spent 4 more years as a bounty hunter before a man named Jack Mitchell had stopped Creeper, and gave him a business card. Creeper had been invited to one of the most strongest private military corporations, ATLAS! Creeper started June 19, 20██, as just a normal, not out-of-the-ordinary foot soldier, where he proved not only his loyalty to Jonathan Irons, the CEO of ATLAS, but his ability to fight. He was raised to Corporal, Then Sargent, then, to Staff Sargent. As Staff Sargent, he was able to create a squadron, or, Squad. As thus, he had created a bounty hunter icon that strikes a sense of strength into even the lowest level skilled bounty hunters there are, "Alpha Squad". Thinking nothing much of this Squad, not knowing how it would affect the world as it does, he group the famous squadron, now known as the MK-1's: Creeper, Gideon, Mitchell, and Joker. Why he chose these 3 men to be with him is, as said by Creeper "They looked like they knew what the f*** they were doing." These men stayed for over 6 years, being and winning many famous battles, such as the battle of New Baghdad. Then, tragedy struck. They had been scooped up to capture and secure SCP-████, but it failed. They were forced to steal another SCP to please the owner of SCP-████, a powerful, mythical demon named simply "Red". They did as his orders described, but then, they were kicked out of ATLAS, as the SCP Foundation had ties with ATLAS. In fact, the two were built on the same compound. The Alpha Squad was lost, sheltering in an alleyway in Philadelphia. That was, until an Enderman named "Endro" had hired them to become his own personal Squad. Creeper, being the one to think of profit, agreed. Alpha Squad spent 5 years in that position, even gaining a new member, "Hybrid", now known as Springtrap. Then, Creeper saw the love of his life, Glondie. Alpha Squad spent 2 more years in the tower, and at the end of the 2nd year, they became fused with the rival "Beta Hunters". They are known as "Delta Platoon". They continued to be bounty hunters, doing missions all across the world. He practically became a bounty hunting god. Even though he is seen as the almighty, he is only human, and mortal. One day, his strength will cease, and his legacy will be carried into the afterlife. He recently died in a battle against a Gem by the name of "Xenotime" and won... in the afterlife. Recently though, after three years of being a root inspector, Creeper was brought back to life. No, not in the form of a robot, but in the form of himself! Yes, Barry is back from the dead! Jack Mitchell Not much is known about Jack Mitchell's past, but what is known is that he had completed school, but had to become an employee at ATLAS in order to survive. He met Creeper once in a Bounty, and he gave him the opportunity to be in ATLAS. Years later, he became the weaponsman of the Alpha Squad. He was there on the day of Creeper's death. He, like the other members of the Originals, turned to heavy drinking in order to forget. Joker Almost nothing is known about Joker's past, but he was hired to be an ATLAS personnel. He joined the Alpha Squad, and stayed with it for years to come. He was there and the day of Creeper's death. He, like the other members of the Originals, turned to heavy drinking in order to forget. Gideon Nothing is known about Gideon's past, but what is known is that he was friends with Creeper in middle school. He was there and the day of Creeper's death. He, like the other members of the Originals, turned to heavy drinking in order to forget. Springtrap "Hybrid" Fazbear (Oh boy, so much is in store right here, do not read if you hate well written walls of text!) Springtrap was an odd robot out in the Americas, being built in a cheap, illegal factory in the heartland of a weak Kyrat, bootlegging in illegal goods such as drugs, weapons, and even robots to help keep things level. Springtrap was built on January UNKNOWN, 1976. He wasn't like his near brain dead counterparts, and was built with American quality (in the 70's) robotic parts. He escaped the factory where he was built and met a little boy, whom's name was Jose, who was a worker at the factory, seeming to be on a lunch break. Jose and Springtrap (being first called "Gran Conejo", or "Big Rabbit" in Spanish) became friends quickly, seeing how they both share things in common, such as a interest in American work forces. Springtrap, even though being bigger by a landslide (Jose: 4" 9'; "Gran Conejo": 7" 6'), still called Jose "Dad". Then, one faithful day, 3 years after kicking off his friendship with Jose, Springtrap and Jose were walking home from getting ice cream. You see, Jose wasn't exactly legal, he sneaked in from Puerto Rico after a shady goods transaction went bad, and the shippers killed his family. Except Jose, sparring him in return for an illegal factory job. Springtrap understood that Jose had practically lost everything he had hoped for, and treated him with care. That is why this day is stuck to him like glue to paper. A Royal Army caravan had stopped Jose and Springtrap, and saw the Jose didn't have paperwork, nor did Springtrap. BOOM! '''A shot rang from the trees as Jose fell to the ground with a bullet in his chest. Springtrap, being quick to react, grabbed Jose and slung him on his shoulder, and ran. He was shot at from all angles, and ran and ran until he couldn't run anymore. He laid Jose on the ground, and looked... Jose was dying in front of his robotic eyes. Springtrap knew Jose wouldn't last long, but, Jose had one final wish: To be one with Springtrap. Springtrap knew about his features. He knew about his ability to fit humans inside him. He did his Father's orders. Springtrap stuffed Jose inside himself, and his soul became bound with Springtrap. But this spiritual bonding somewhat backfired, as Springtrap is only a quarter of Jose. mere minutes after Springtrap bonded with Jose spiritually, The Royal Army finally trapped and shut down Springtrap, after 3 YEARS on the lamb. He was shipped to America on March 15, 1979, sold as an illegal bot fighter. Here, Springtrap learned many types of fighting, including Boxing, Tae Kwon Do (yes, that's actually how it's spelled), and even learned how to master a robot-exclusive fighting technique: Char Quin Du, a fighting technique that uses a robot's electric charge, or "Energy" (Char's meaning), to enhance basic attacks such as roundhouse kicks, punches, front kicks, etc. After a year, Springtrap began learning medicine, to keep everyone he met or worked with happy. But, his owner, and man named RETRACTED, didn't like the fact Springtrap was learning. He was hoping for a dumb, fighting-until-he-dropped robot, not an artsy-fartsy smart fighter! So, in a vein attempt, he attempted to shut down Springtrap. Springtrap had come a long way ever since he was even created! He saw people being treated as just working hunks of meat, people getting mangled by machines and nothing was done about their deaths, and even saw his own father SHOT for no other reason than just not having paperwork! He had enough, and he had seen enough! Any anger and restlessness had boiled out onto RETRACTED, being, *ahem* dispatched "Mortal Kombat Style" (basically, he got the s*** kicked out of him, and then died an over-the-top gory way that is NSFA (Not Safe For Anything)). After murdering his owner, he escaped, and ran. Ran until his pneumatic systems couldn't run anymore. '''To be Continued...